The Blades in the Hanyou's blood
by Ookami-Inu hanyou
Summary: InuYasha and sess are now friends, cough cough, but inu killed some one at school and now they live in Aussieland and are fighting over a girl at school in the year 2006 wich means kagome is well sorta either dead or too old now there are alot of O.C.
1. blades of blood

THE BLADES IN MY BLOOD

INTRO ASHLEIGH POV

my name is Ashleigh I'm a human I am very beautiful but still no boy likes me you don't want to be around when I get angry and I don't sleep well all because I have nightmares every night.

CHAPTER 1 ASHLEIGH POV

Arrgh I woke up screaming. Oh what a terrible nightmare but it was so real I gave a shudder as I remembered the nightmare

Flashback: I had gotten out of bed my hair had grown my nails and body had grown but most amazingly my hair was no longer golden but silver. It was 9:00pm everything was dark and then I saw them in the mirror little grey ears perched on my head. After I finished my grooming I climbed out the window and smelt the air 3 yukai west and 1 hanyou. There were 2 yukai north and 7 hanyou, and in all directions humans either, asleep or awake.

I jumped on the roof and then it started a sky demon "oh shit" I yelled and started running. I was already wearing jeans and baggy top (got changed whilst grooming) but it was still cold. I was jumping from roof to roof suddenly I remembered my strongest attack but to late the sky demon had caught me her claws dug into my back and side and blood came dripping. Out I bit her talons and she released me I landed on a roof and swiped my hand through my cuts and raised my hand to the moon and yelled "Blades of Blood" my blood went flying at the sky demon cutting the damn bustard up. My cuts were already healing then I saw it the sun was rising "oh fuck" I said. I have been out for hours I looked at my wrist watch it was 5:50am "shit, shit, shit" I said. I started running home I made it 5:55am I got back into my silk nightie jumped into bed and fell asleep. End of flashback

Suddenly my bro came in, he saw all the blood and he vomited he actually vomited when he is so strong and it was all over my carpet. I got up and pushed him in to the bathroom suddenly he grabbed my wrist and yup all down my nightie my silk nightie.

5 minutes later he was cleaning the vomit and I was having a shower good thing there was no blood on the bed I was washing my hair when dad suddenly knocked on the bathroom door saying shower times up get ready for school. At brekkie Alex my brother was looking at me curiously. Suddenly the phone rang we both jumped I almost swore in front of my little 6year old sister. Dad answered the phone it was for me I thought it would be one of an Alex's little girl friends. HI MISSY MOO oh no she just had to use that name. Mum said that she was starting on my haori and hakama thanks mum I shouted you're the best in to the phone


	2. Kick me I'm a fool

THE BLADES IN MY BLOOD

INTRO ASHLEIGH POV

my name is Ashleigh I'm a human I am very beautiful but still no boy likes me you don't want to be around when I get angry and I don't sleep well all because I have nightmares every night.

CHAPTER 1 ASHLEIGH POV

Arrgh I woke up screaming. Oh what a terrible nightmare but it was so real I gave a shudder as I remembered the nightmare

Flashback: I had gotten out of bed my hair had grown my nails and body had grown but most amazingly my hair was no longer golden but silver. It was 9:00pm everything was dark and then I saw them in the mirror little grey ears perched on my head. After I finished my grooming I climbed out the window and smelt the air 3 yukai west and 1 hanyou. There were 2 yukai north and 7 hanyou, and in all directions humans either, asleep or awake.

I jumped on the roof and then it started a sky demon "oh shit" I yelled and started running. I was already wearing jeans and baggy top (got changed whilst grooming) but it was still cold. I was jumping from roof to roof suddenly I remembered my strongest attack but to late the sky demon had caught me her claws dug into my back and side and blood came dripping. Out I bit her talons and she released me I landed on a roof and swiped my hand through my cuts and raised my hand to the moon and yelled "Blades of Blood" my blood went flying at the sky demon cutting the damn bustard up. My cuts were already healing then I saw it the sun was rising "oh fuck" I said. I have been out for hours I looked at my wrist watch it was 5:50am "shit, shit, shit" I said. I started running home I made it 5:55am I got back into my silk nightie jumped into bed and fell asleep. End of flashback

Suddenly my bro came in, he saw all the blood and he vomited he actually vomited when he is so strong and it was all over my carpet. I got up and pushed him in to the bathroom suddenly he grabbed my wrist and yup all down my nightie my silk nightie.

5 minutes later he was cleaning the vomit and I was having a shower good thing there was no blood on the bed I was washing my hair when dad suddenly knocked on the bathroom door saying shower times up get ready for school. At brekkie Alex my brother was looking at me curiously. Suddenly the phone rang we both jumped I almost swore in front of my little 6year old sister. Dad answered the phone it was for me I thought it would be one of an Alex's little girl friends. HI MISSY MOO oh no she just had to use that name. Mum said that she was starting on my haori and hakama thanks mum I shouted you're the best in to the phone

CHAPTER 2 INUYASHA POV

INTRO

My name, Inuyasha No Taisho, I'm a hanyou a half demon. I'm 799 years old my brother and I are the sons of a Thai-yukai meaning lord yukai and I've got to face the truth I'm changing school……again. All because I killed someone whilst I was I Japan well wadd-ya expect from a hanyou when there are 20 guys holding pistols and rifles. Damn, damn, damn.

INUYASHA POV

I was out doing my night-time street fight. Fighting against other yukai and hanyou it's so cold tonight and the wind is blowing so much I was running when something caught my attention about a block away

I saw her she was fast, oh shit she was fast but she seemed to think it wasn't fast enough. Suddenly she was grabbed by a sky demon, a very large sky demon.

I wanted to save her after all she was a dog hanyou make that yukai. I was just about to save her when suddenly she bit the ugly yet, beautiful bustard of a sky demons talon.

She landed on a roof and I saw her swipe her hands across her stomach and then raise them to the moon. She yelled Blades of Blood (my favourite move)

She killed that fucking sky demon in one hit when it usually took 2 hits. Even for a normal yukai she has to be a yukai she is way to strong to be a hanyou plus she's too fast.

suddenly she swore right when I was about to ask her name 'fuck' she said 'I've been out for ages shit, shit, shit' she yelled as she ran away, Then I realised why, the sun was rising oh fuck I ran home.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for me is all he said was your late I just gave him the finger looked at a map, got changed into my new school uniform the t shirt was red my favourite colour damn I look good I thought.

Suddenly Rin came charging in she looked scared I looked behind her and Jaken was chasing her, he looked angry. Rin yelled 'hide me' I got up and shut the door and Jaken didn't stop in time me and Rin burst out laughing as we heard the dumb toad crash into the door.

Rin snuck out and I finished brushing my hair. I grabbed my new school jacket and went down stairs to have some breakfast.

ASHLEIGH POV

I was just on my way to school. Dad always gets angry because I leave for school at 7:30am well if he wants me to stay home longer he should stop waking me up at 6:00am in the fucking morning.

Anyway 7:30 isn't early I thought as I pedalled to school. My stomach still hurt from the scratches my head was pounding and I could still smell my blood. But I giggled at the memory of my brother vomiting. It was so funny.

I was nearing the dip it's so steep and it gets me really fast. When I arrive at school I thought I should draw that sky demon in my sketch book I thought about the new outfit my mum was making Haori and Hakama I couldn't wait to try them on.

I got off my bike and I walked to the bike racks and guess who was there but my teacher Miss Mundy Castle. She told me there was a new boy coming to our class. She locked her bike with mine.

She went to the office I went to the library it wasn't open yet so I sat down out side the library I thought to my self seeing as its not yet open maybe I should draw that sky demon. I grabbed my sketcher and

I started drawing the long night sky hair of the sky demon, the dagger like teeth, the translucent wings reflecting the night sky, the claw like feet she used to capture me in that dream last night and that womanly body that looked exactly like the clouds in the sky last night

I was just about to start on her eyes when the bell rang. I yelped in fright I was right underneath the bell. I've been at school for 1h and 20min it was already 8:50am. I was so pissed off 'shit' I said I was supposed to be in class right now. Teacher stared as I ran to class I was in such a hurry I ran into someone.

Not just someone, Ethan he's in my grade, dark skin, brown eyes, short hair he's so cool.

MAGOR CRUSH ALERT!

I just said hi and sorry I was blushing so fucking much. Shit I thought to myself shit, shit, shit.

I finally arrived at class I was tired, sore and thirsty. My legs felt like lead and we had sport today I started trying to draw those damned eyes.

INUYASHA POV

CHAPTER 4

Damn it, stupid Sesshoumaru. He has to go to the same school as me yeah he's in year9 so what he's still in the same school as me and any way how am I going to be cool and get all the hot chicks if he's around suddenly Sess asked what's wrong shut the fuck up asshole I said.

Holy shit we both said at the same time. Shit this school was big we dropped Rin off at the kindy area then we made our way up to the bigger area shit this school is big and clean too.

There was no one here but teachers then I saw her she was running so damn fast. Damn she's so fucking fast Sess was staring at her. I heard one of the teachers say to his friend 'look at her go she must be in a real hurry'. 'Yeah well I'm getting a new student in my room in about 10min' said his friend.

I switched back to watching that fast ass girl run and wham she ran straight into a tall dark skinned dude. I could see her head it was hanging down and she was blushing so much after saying something she went inside.

That dude she ran into was coming. leave it to Sess to ask directions sess asked where do you find the front office that dude just pointed to a small building I was like duh of course its in the middle if the damn freaking school separating seniors from juniors idiot

I was so curios as to why sess asked directions that I asked him 'why do you always ask directions dog bum' 'because I have brains' sess said and wham he hit me up the back of the head and was running like a sissy I ran after him so I could punch him back.

I couldn't stop thinking about that yukai I saw last night she was so fucking hot. Some woman came to speak to me and sess she said her name was Miss Peterson she wore large glasses and a long skirt she had a few wrinkles. She said she would show us to our classes.

Miss Peterson asked us our names Sess was the one to speak I'm Sesshamouru and this nitwit here is Inuyasha. She said I was in miss Mundy Castles class whilst Sess was in Mr Bellchambers or something like that she took us to our classes turns out miss Mundy castle has red hair and likes sports

Miss Mundy castle introduced me to the class everyone was looking at me well almost everyone there was 1 girl not looking at me she had shoulder length blonde hair then she turned around and I recognised her immediately after all she was the girl I saw running to class

She gave me a small smile I went to sit down at her table with her as I grabbed a desk and carried it over all the girls were staring at me well almost every girl the blonde wasn't instead she was telling some boy on our table to shut up. suddenly he called her a filthy bitch she grabbed his leads and pens and snapped them all in half shit she's strong as I walked past her with my desk I looked over her shoulder she was drawing a picture it was a fucking sky demon.

CHAPTER 5 ASHLEIGH POV

Grrrrr I was having trouble with those damned eyes I looked up the class was so quiet I turned around and suddenly all feelings I had at that moment disappeared as I looked at a new student. He was looking around the class taking in everything.

He looked at me and I noticed how beautiful his eyes were, they were a dark violet colour. I couldn't help but smile he was so cool

I went back to drawing my picture but Ben started trying to steal my sketcher and he called me a filthy bitch I told him to shut the fuck up. I took his leads and pens I snapped them all in one go the new guy stared at me so did Ben.

20 minutes later

I was at recess eating with my friends I didn't talk at all. After eating a banana I departed with my friends to do some pondering. I hadn't gone far when suddenly Ben yelled at me calling me filthy, ugly and a slut.

Suddenly I turned around I was shaking in anger cold rage etched in my face. Everyone was watching. Suddenly I said in barely a whisper 'Say that to my face'

And he did suddenly I punched him I punched him so hard he flew 9 feet away from me. Everyone was staring at me and cheering but I didn't want all this glory I just wanted him to leave me alone.

When I looked at the crowd some were helping Ben up again and taking him to sickbay people wee still staring at me. So I went to the basketball courts no one was there so I sat down on one of the benches. I got out my sketcher and tried to get the sky demons eyes right.

After about 5 minutes someone came on to the basketball courts they sat down next to me I could sense them but I didn't look up. Suddenly they took my sketcher and pencil and did the eyes…..perfectly.

CHAPTER 6

INUYASHA POV

Sess and I were sitting together eating. There were heaps of girls fawning over us. They were batting there eyelids, chatting to us and they were all trying to outdo each other.

There were only two girls not fawning over us. One of them was too busy eating the other was talking to her boyfriend. Both sat at the same table as me but were very quiet during class.

The reason: one was always shy the other was to always drawing but both worked hard in class. I had learnt at least one of there names her name was Shuni she was the shy one who barely talked at all. Shuni had long brown hair.

Suddenly there was a shout of rage and everybody looked up it was that blonde one. The blonde one was standing her back to that guy named Ben. We sat on the same table as him and another guy named Andrew.

Suddenly that blonde girl turned around, she looked pissed her face no longer had that kind look on it there was fury in her eyes and hatred was etched onto her skin. Everyone was quiet so that they could hear what she was going to say suddenly in less than a whisper that I could barely hear when she said say that to my face.

Ben did. Suddenly she punched him she punched him so hard he went flying 9feet away. Everyone was cheering or at least almost everyone all the girls were staring open mouthed at her.

Shit that girls strong I thought then she walked off I decided to follow her, when I managed to find her she was still truing to draw that sky demon. I grabbed her things when I sat down she was having trouble with the eyes I couldn't blame her there tricky.

So I drew them for her. When I handed back her book she suddenly stood up said thanks and ran off. She forgot her lead pencil. But I could tell she was happy because she was smiling.

I was then chasing her around trying to give her, her pencil. I was just about to get her when the bell rang. 'Shit' I said because I had finally found and all those girls that were fawning over me and Sess were here again. Shit I thought I'm never going to find that girl or her name plus I won't be able to return her lead to her.

Out of habit I looked at the end of her pencil I found a name it was Puppy Luver.

CHAPTER7

ASHLEIGH POV

Damn it I said I was in art and my best art pencil is still with that new guy. I was sitting at a table by my self on my own and trying to find a lead pencil to use. There was a knock on the door I looked up to see that new guy walk in his black hair swishing from side to side as he walked in. it looked so good his hair did. The room went quiet.

He came and sat down with me after handing a note to the teacher. The note said he was in this class. After a while he handed me my pencil and thank god I wasn't blushing, when I said thanks. I wasn't blushing at all.

Once I was reunited with my pencil I started drawing a Manga picture, it was so damn good. I peeked at the new guy and asked his name, Inuyasha he replied damn it was a good name.

So far my picture was a girl sitting down with the wind blowing on her face. I drew some Japanese symbols around the edge of the picture so far I had done Love, spring, rain, fire and a Yin-Yang.

Inuyasha had started drawing I looked at his picture so far he had drawn a man who looked like him, closer inspection showed it was him. I looked at my own picture it was ready for inking.

I got up and went to the store room to get 2 jars, ink, water and some brushes. I came back to the table sat down and started inking.

I was so careful with the ink and brush that I was done within minutes. When I was done Inuyasha looked at my picture he snatched it right off me. Hmm he said than he translated everything I wrote.

Whoa I breathed you can read Japanese I said. Well yeah I am Japanese he said. He showed me his picture holy shit I said out loud because in the picture he was kissing that girl from my dream.

He said she was a girl from a dream he had last night in his picture though dream me was wearing a full length girl kimono.

CHAPTER 8

INUYASHA POV

Damn it that girls good at drawing. But I couldn't stop thinking about that dog yukai I saw last night. She was so hot, but what would she want with a filthy hanyou like me? Oh well still I can dream, her silver hair, her blades of blood attack and her large gold eyes with silver flecks.

When I looked at my picture properly I noticed that I had drawn myself and that yukai kissing. All of a sudden "Puppy Luver" asked 'Inuyasha how did you escape those girls when you were chasing me.'

I was so startled by her question that I answered truthfully Flashback:

Sess arrived and said 'come on Inuyasha got to find out what electives we've got' damn it I said but these girls were still laughing, batting their eyelids, flirting and all that so me and Sess couldn't move finally they started fighting. Sess and I snuck into the boys room those girls finally left and so me and Sess got the hell out of there

End Flashback

"Puppy Luver" was giggling then I saw it in her eyes whilst she was moving around a flash of gold in her eyes. I went silent, grabbed her shoulders and looked into those dark crystal blue eyes she wasn't looking me in the eyes she never had looked me or anyone I saw in the eyes.

It must have been a trick in the light she asked what's wrong. I told her I thought I saw something she just shrugged and finished her picture. She got up so fast I didn't see her move within seconds she was in the store room she came back holding ink, water and some brushes.

She was inking her picture she was so good with the ink brush she was finished within minutes. She was so happy she was smiling so much she had to calm down suddenly I snatched her picture and translated the Japanese writing, she was so shocked.

She started asking questions and I answered them all no problem. After a while she handed me the ink and water saying you can use these if you want I went to grab them off her but she was pushed off her chair by another girl who sat in her chair. I got up to help her up but she got up so fast I almost fell over.

Puppy Luver went to the person who knocked her off her chair she slapped the girl. Puppy Luver turned around and ran from the room not a single tear falling from her eyes. I got up and packed up as much of Puppy Luver's things as possible. I was about to grab her paintbrush that looked hand made, but Stephanie grabbed it and she snapped it in half

CHAPTER 9

ASHLEIGH POV

I was on the floor covered in ink at least I had managed to save my picture from being destroyed. Inuyasha came over to me to help me up but I stood up so fast he almost fell over. I was so fucking pissed off. I stalked over to Stephanie she was laughing with the rest of the class.


End file.
